Judge Trudy
Judge Trudy is the main protagonist of the Judge Trudy sketches in the Amanda Show TV series. She is a parody of Judge Judy, and is seen as a cruel, unfair and biased judge. She is portrayed by Amanda Bynes. Biography Judge Trudy always favors the child plaintiff who is "suing" an adult defendant for petty incidents against the child such as giving a kid an apple instead of candy on Halloween, telling a kid to please stop mocking them and giving a child a shot as well as well-deserved punishments such as pushing the principle's car into a swimming pool, stealing a $3,000,000,000 space shuttle then losing it and selling the family's home to circus people for a large amount of money to go to an expensive theme park. Trudy is often cocky and rude to the defendant while does whatever she can to have the plaintliff win and the defendant lose. She also has a bailiff which often carries out the sentences to the defendants, and is also shown to be arrogant and impolite. Like the plaintliffs, Trudy is also a child. Trudy is also quite argumentative, as shown when she argues with the adult. This causes her to hurt the defendant usually. When ever the defendant loses, Trudy insist that they pay the plaintiff an amount of settlement money ranging from prices at $22,000 to $4.6 million. The defendant often complains about the unfair verdict, which leads to their horrible sentence to be carried out. Trudy also allowed the children to often throw something at the defendant like garbage, fake fruits, potatoes, squash, dirty old socks, breakfast cereal or one half pint of milk. She also allowed some children to forcefully tear the hair off a mother, rendering her bald, and give a female doctor an atomic wedgie with her pink panties. Sentences *Making the defendnat pay the plantiff outragous and expensive settlement fines. *Forces a principle into a leopard cage. *Sends two parents into a trap-door. *Confiscated woman's clothes. *Bailiff has a man on his shoulders, swinging him around until he is very uncomfortable. *Two partners are forced in a match with two professional wrestlers. *Makes a mom spend two weeks locked up in a box with two contagious sick people. *Has lasagne put down a man's pants and has Bailiff scream very loudly at a woman. *Has an angry chipmunk put down a zookeeper's pants. *Has a falling boulder fall down on a woman, crushing her. *Having a man get chased by an unpredictable man dressed in a gorilla suit. *Sells a teacher to the highest bidder in a courtroom. *Having two parents, while handcuffed, are forced to play dodgeball against three bitter marines. *Makes a mom carry an old woman for 3 years. *Makes a teacher go on a date with an ugly janitor. *Bailiff gives a doctor a shot knocking her out. *Sends an astronaut to Venus using a dangerous rocket. *A woman was forced to wear a nest of deranged woodpeckers on her head. *Two government agents was to be chewed upon by two hungry Leprechauns. *Had a man handcuffed to a sweaty opera singer. *A babysitter is forced into a bathtub with Cream of Mushroom soup. *Letting the kids in her courtroom throw objects at the defendant. *hurts a man hand by slamming a drawer on it. *Hurts a zookeeper's head by hitting it with her gavel. *Electrocutes a dad. *Has the Bailiff handcuff itching parents. *Has the bailiff use a blowhorn on a mom. *Has the bailiff give a doctor a headache by hitting her head. *Lets some of the kids in her courtroom give the doctor a wedge. *Lets two of the kids in her courtroom rip a mom's hair off. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Female Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wrathful